Traditionally, a multiplexer is used to select a signal from among a number of inputs. However, as this number increases, the speed of the multiplexer decreases and the physical size (area) of the multiplexer increases, resulting in consumption of valuable space. A tri-state scheme of selection would be more desirable than multiplex selection, particularly, if multiplex selection must be made from greater than 8 inputs. However, tri-state schemes generally impart more loading on a bus connected to tri-state driver outputs than desired such that the output bus line switching speed is decreased. Furthermore, tri-state circuits which do not have rail-to-rail voltage output swings, generally consume a significant amount of d.c. power. Therefore, a need exists to increase the switching speed of a tri-state circuit. Additionally, a need exists to significantly decrease d.c. power consumption by tri-state circuits which do not have full voltage output swings.